Warring Secrets
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Sequel to Whispering Secrets. Percy left camp, but war is pending as his 16th birthday nears. Nico and Thalia are desperately trying to find him all the while having to face the demons of their pasts. Annabeth is in shock, knowing what she had done to the man she loved. Chiron seems to be hiding secrets from the camp: Lupa? But war is here and the secrets threaten to destroy them
1. Chapter 1: Get Me The Hell Out Of Here!

Chapter 1 (For Realz): _Get Me The Hell Out Of Here! Part 2. _(Song: The End. My Chemical Romance. The Black Parade.)

_Quote: "It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it."_

Emmanuel watched Percy closely. The moonlight that slipped through the window curtains leaked onto the sleeping werewolf, highlighting his sharp facial features. The bandages that covered his eye had stretched to the entire side of his face and head. In an hour she would have to change the bandages, she couldn't have him drowning in his own blood now could she?

The dark-haired girl wrinkled her nose. She didn't like this. Percy was invulnerable, invincible... supposedly. But already he had been injured, critically, more than she had ever seen him in the spanned of half of the summer. Even when the two of them were just demigods, sure he had always gotten hurt, but never to the point of almost death.

Granted, she had heard the tales about Mary and how Percy came to where he is and what he is...

When Percy had come home at midnight last week, drenched in blood, a gapping hole where his eye used to be.. Well one could only begin to imagine the shock and horror the pack went through.

The injury in the Labyrinth was understandable, though it had been disturbing to find that the beast had the right mixture to penetrate Percy's iron skin. But there was no explanation of why the daughter of Athena's blade had managed to sink into his eye socket.

Sam said there was no rash, burned flesh, or puss caused by silver, and there was no flesh that had been turned completely black to indicate Ichor or Titan's Ichor... Just a gapping, bleeding hole, the eye was gone as well. And it was done at the hand of a normal blade, a mere dagger of Celestial Bronze.

Sam could only begin to hypothesize the reasons behind it all. Nothing could be done, no experiments could be put into play, the dagger was back at that gods-forsaken camp, and this had never happened before. Percy was the first invulnerable werewolf demigod ever. He was also the first werewolf to start aging. Percy was a whole lot of firsts and it wasn't making this case any easier. The only thing Sam had tried to conclude was that whatever had made him start aging was the same element that allowed him to be injured. At least that was what Sam and the rest of the pack desperately hoped...

She ran a hand gingerly over the exposed side of his face and twirled a lock of raven hair between her fingers. She just prayed that he would wake up... And for the first time she prayed to her father.

But she also vowed that if that daughter of Athena came anywhere near him... she had another thing coming...

* * *

Everything was dark and Percy didn't like it. It was like seeing Calli all over again, only this time it wasn't comforting but it also wasn't laced with nightmares or visions. He could feel a throbbing where his eye should've been and he can see a ghost of hand intertwined with his.

He couldn't do anything either. It was dark and lonely. It was cold. He couldn't move. He could only pray that he would wake up.

But he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Thalia twisted and turned in her sleep. Letting out moans and anguished cries as she watched the woman who birthed her take her baby brother away. Her Jason.

_The young girl stared in horror as the wolves appeared. Her mother was crying and her voice was in hysterics. _

_"Please! Please!" She had cried to the largest wolf in front of her. "Take my daughter instead! Not my boy! Not my baby boy!" Little blonde Jason only giggled in their mother's arms and pointed at the wolves._

_"Puppas!" He cooed, drool dribbling from his mouth and onto his toddler face. Thalia's heart wrenched and she stood up shakily by her mother._

_"Yes, please! Take me instead!" She pleaded and her mother shoved her forward. _

_"Take her!" Thalia tried to ignore the bile in her throat and the ache in her heart as she listened to her mother put her up for sacrifice instead of her brother. But Thalia agreed none-the-less. Jason was far more important._

_The largest wolf's eyes were fierce as it gazed at Thalia's mom, but as it moved it's large head to Thalia, it's eyes softened and took on a motherly look. 'No.' It growled. _

_'She will do great things, but not with us.' The she-wolf gave Thalia a small wolf grin but then turned to Jason. 'But he belongs with us. And unless you want to die, I suggest handing him over.'_

_Once the wolf had finished Thalia's mother's eyes enlarged and she all but threw Jason at the wolf. "Take him!" She screeched. "Just not me!" _

_Thalia wailed but wolves had taken Jason away, never to be seen again. Thalia looked down at her shaken mother and only felt disgust._

* * *

Nico stared at the sleeping figure of his sister. Shackles were around her wrists and ankles but after much begging and pleading with Chiron, she was moved into the room in the Big House where Nico was staying since he refused to be in the Hermes cabin.

One upon-a-time he might've stayed in the Poseidon cabin but Percy was gone and the only other person in there was Ian, Tyson had left after the battle. Nico winced.

He wished he could've been there, then maybe the camp wouldn't have ganged up on the werewolf and maybe Nico's best friend would still be here. It was fair to say that neither Thalia or himself had gone anywhere near Ian or Annabeth who seemed to be back together.

And to think Nico had even liked her...

Bianca interrupted his thoughts as she woke up and began to struggle against her restraints, spitting venom and hate, her eyes angry and poisoned. He signed and picked up a glass of water and tipped it to her lips.

His older sister stopped and glared at Nico and the cup but let him tip it to her to drink anyways.

"The gods are going to fall, Nico, and you're going to fall with them!" She snarled and Nico slumped his shoulders.

"So you've been telling me..."

* * *

Annabeth whimpered as Ian leaned over and pressed his lips to her roughly. When she tried to pull away he latched his teeth on to her lip hard enough to draw blood. Then he would grab her by the hips and force her into his lap.

All Annabeth could do was cry silently... She wasn't sure what had happened with Percy and why she had let herself end up in an abusive relationship with Ian, but all she knew was that she took it all back.

She wanted Nico and Thalia to talk to her again. She wanted Percy back. She wanted him so badly...

But he hated her.

* * *

That night Ian dreamed of Mary, beautiful, beautiful Mary. She congratulated him on getting rid of the monster and laced his body with fiery kisses.

"You are much better than Annabeth-" He commented in a lustful haze, but he knew he had said the wrong thing once she pulled away, her lip turning up into a snarl.

"That bitch?" She left him almost naked, muttering about Percy. A new-found hate bubbled up inside of him when she talked about Percy...

That dog had better stay away from Mary and Annabeth, he wasn't going to let the the monster get the women he loved.

* * *

Reyna woke up from a dream, a cold sweat coating her body. Briskly she left the Praetor courters and headed down to the beach.

War was coming. She could feel it. Sure they had had many battles but Reyna could tell-everything was far top calm right now. War was coming closer than Camp Jupiter could keep up with. If they didn't train more and prepare the Legions would be taken out quickly and no one would be let to defend the gods.

The only thing stopping her from upping all of the war training was that gods-forsaken Octavian. He whined about how the gods hadn't sent him any messages to tell us to get ready for war. And the council agreed with him.

Reyna grit her teeth at the un-happy memory. She just hoped this wouldn't come back and bite them in the butt.

**YOU WANT UPDATES? READ THE AN!**

**Here's the thing. I'm being nice here by posting the rest of chapter one, the kick off to the story. But you guys can kiss updates good bye if you don't check out and review Danger Days. And because I've gotten some confusion, I'll give you guys the general idea:**

**The six part series takes place in 2019, California, outside of Battery City in the desert. Focuses on the Killjoys, a band of rebels. Party Poison: Gerard Way. Fun Ghoul: Frank Iero. The Kobra Kid: Mikey Way. Jet Star: Ray Toro. And others. **

**2012 happened, the world ended, and only 1 million people survived. Among these 1 million are four of the five members of the rock band My Chemical Romance. A new Japanese government rises from the ashes, called Better Living, or BL/Ind, and they have taken control over the rest of human life, ruling with an iron fist. They have moved everyone into Battery City where LA used to be. They have banned music, color, fun, art, and bleached everything white and brainwashed it's citizens and taken their emotion. And some of these citizens are being used as police, a unit (called S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W) of mindless killing machines, called Draculoids or Dracs. **

**Except for a few. A few rebels that have moved into the desert and plan to bring down BL/Ind. They are the rebels. They are the Killjoys. This is a story about their struggle in the desert and their mission to bring down BL/Ind at every cost. Even at the cost of their sanity, their humanity, their lives. Promises will be broken, people will change, lives will be destroyed, and no one will be left unscathed by the heat of the desert. Human nature is a dangerous thing...**

**Not a cutesy story, but what would you guys expect from me? Anyways, if this has picked at your attention or interest, please check it out. Besides if your nervous about it being an ugly story, and it is, it ain't pretty at all, but neither is Warring Secrets, so if you can't take it from The Killjoys, you won't be able to take it from Warring Secrets. And I'm serious, I kinda don't care about Warring Secrets and I love writing The Killjoys. So review Danger Days and we'll see more Warring Secrets, K?**

**Fluff is for one-shots. Stories are for pain, hurt, destruction, change, struggle, angst, tragedy, horror, pride, plot, bloodshed, sheer, cold reality and the ugliness of a 14 year old girl's twisted, morbid mind. But there will always be room for romance, neh?**

**Last chapter of Danger Days: Up this weekend. **

**Bulletproof Heart: Sequel to Danger Days. Also up either this weekend or next week.**

**Laterz.**

**TBATDP**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost In The Echo

Chapter 2: Lost In The Echo

That night Annabeth was visited by three goddesses and a vision, causing her a very unpleasant sleep. Because that's what Annabeth really needed, another reason to toss and turn and slash more wounds over her already bleeding heart.

The first was her mother Athena.

_She was in a library, the walls were pilled high with books and the ceiling was pretty much non-existent, the bookshelves stretched for miles. Needless to say Annabeth gapped like the Athenian child she is. She wanted to explore and she was overcome with the need to read everything and learn everything this great library had to offer. _

_But her mother interrupted her before she could even open up one. "It's grand isn't it, Annabeth?" Annabeth whirled around to find her mother standing there in all of her godly glory. Her long black hair was weaved into a braid that cascaded over her shoulder. Her long, gold lined tunic split down the side to show off the goddess of wisdom's legs, the fabric reached the ground and twirled at her feet. She looked breath taking and Annabeth wondered where her mother's looks had gone on her. Annabeth bowed before her mother. _

_Athena's grey eyes swirled with energy and knowledge, "Annabeth, I would've thought I had taught you better than to worry about looks." She scolded. Annabeth blushed._

"_Of course mother." Athena smiled tightly,_

"_Rise daughter." Annabeth did as she was told. "That boy has influenced you far too much." Athena said in disgust. "Worthless sea scum." Annabeth cast her eyes to the marble floor._

"_But, mother I don't even love him."_

_Athena glared at her daughter. "I'm not talking about Ian, Annabeth, I'd rather you like him than his good-for-nothing dangerous brother." Athena spat. "Perseus." Annabeth looked up in shock. _

"_Mother! Perseus is—"_

"_Dangerous and a liability." Athena glared, her eyes like storm clouds during a Florida thunderstorm. "No daughter of mine will be seen drooling over a worthless rat like that."_

"_My Lady, please! He's important to me and—"_

_Athena shook her head in disappointment. "And to think, my favorite daughter, questioning my wisdom." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But I came here to warn you: danger is coming and you'll will be tested." She paused. "I was originally going to give you my blessing and guidance for your trials, but after this little conversation, you must do this on your own." Athena pointed a porcelain finger at her. "So until you prove your worth to me, I disown you as my daughter."_

_Annabeth gapped. "Mother—"_

"_I'm not your mother and you will not address me as such." She snarled and Annabeth felt like the little bit of earth that was left around her crumbled away. "Goodbye Annabeth."_

Annabeth had awakened from that dream in a sweat. And she had also discovered that she was no longer in the Athena cabin and when she tried to get back in, the door wouldn't budge.

Annabeth almost wanted to curse Percy, but she knew that it wasn't Percy's fault. She dragged her feet and her suitcase which had also appeared outside down through camp in the dead of night and over to the Big House.

However, when she arrived, she expected to see no one, but was instead greeted by Aphrodite. The goddess of love gave her a sad smile and Annabeth turned away.

"Sit with me Annabeth. We have, like, lots to talk about." Annabeth sighed, but listened to the goddess anyways, there was no point in angering another goddess, especially one how controlled her love life with Ian and Percy. Aphrodite grinned, "Glad we have an understanding then." Annabeth glared at the floor. Again with the mind reading.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard but like honestly, did you really like expect anything different from Athena?" Annabeth paused to actually think about it. She was in love with Percy Jackson, werewolf, and a son of Poseidon. Her mother's sworn enemy. Obviously her mom, or she supposed, Lady Athena, would not like that. Did she really expect Athena to actually act like a mom and support her choices? Well she obviously was a fool for believing that. So, Annabeth decided, this was only to be expected.

"I guess not." Annabeth mumbled. Aphrodite gave her a small smile.

"I'm not going to tell you like I do a better job at being a mother than Athena, but like she doesn't know how to be a mother. She doesn't know how to like love. To her, love doesn't exist. But you know better." Aphrodite winked while Annabeth blushed.

"So what I'm like trying to say here Annabeth," Aphrodite replied, twirling a long strand of black hair between her fingers. "Is that like even though Athena doesn't know better, it doesn't mean you like have to listen to her. Don't give up on love, sweetie." The goddess paused. "But don't think this is going to be easy. You and Percy are like going to be a greater love story than Helen and Paris." Aphrodite winked before she disappeared in a cloud of pink and perfume.

Annabeth coughed and waved away the smoke or whatever it was. She picked up her things again and opened up the door to the Big House as quietly as she could. Lucky for her, Chiron was still up. He looked up in surprise when Annabeth entered.

"Annabeth, what's going on? Why do you have your things?" Just hearing the concern in Chiron's voice made her eyes fill with tears. This was how parents were supposed to be. Chiron got up immediately, "Annabeth—"

He didn't have time to finish because Annabeth had dropped her things and flung herself into his arms, a loud sob escaping her lips. Chiron wasted no time in putting his arms around her and trying to calm the blonde down.

"She disowned me!" Annabeth sobbed and Chiron stood frozen.

"Oh my…" He sat Annabeth down on the couch while she explained all that had happened through tears and lots of Kleenex. He rocked her back and forth.

"Lady Athena is wrong." Chiron told her. "Percy… He's one of my favorite students and I look at him as my son. He would never hurt you."

"Was he always like that?"

"No?" Someone else answered. Both of them turned to see Lady Artemis standing in the room, still looking like a 12 year old. She smiled at them kindly.

"I don't have much time. But first off, Percy wasn't always a werewolf. He's only been a werewolf for 100 years." Annabeth choked and Chiron rolled his eyes at the moon goddess' bluntness. "Second, Percy doesn't hate you Annabeth, right now, he might think he does, but he's just angry. He'll bounce back, he always does." She waved her hands off dismissively. "And third, what Athena did was wrong and she is too blinded by so many different things to see that. However, Annabeth I give you my blessing." Annabeth panicked but Artemis continued. "No, you are no immortal and no, you don't have to swear off boys. I am Percy's patron goddess and giving you my blessing gives Percy a fighting chance.

"Troubled times are a head of us, my dear. And I'm afraid that the only one who can save us is Percy. But I fear I have already told you too much, the Fates have forbidden me from giving anything else away. Only that you need a quest to go and find Percy." Artemis explained.

"And one final thing my dear, you'll need to go to sleep, the Fates have a vision for you."

Immediately Annabeth felt her eyelids get heavy and darkness swarmed her vision. Chiron mumbled by her, "Sleep Annabeth." And darkness over came her.

_There was a forest. It was full of life and Annabeth could hear the sound of rushing waves. Just like the waves at Camp. Annabeth realized with a start that this was Camp, only, it seemed younger. Much younger._

_She was standing on Half Blood Hill where Thalia's tree was supposed to be. There was a group of four people standing off to the side. Two boys and two girls. One of the girls had long curly caramel hair and leaf green eyes. She was curled up with the tallest boy who had his arm around her small shoulders. She couldn't see his face._

_The girl next to her was pretty short with dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was laughing at something the curly haired guy had said. Annabeth pegged the girl as a child of Apollo and the boy as a son of Hermes. _

_The girl wrapped up in the tall teens arms was probably a daughter of Demeter. Suddenly the teen came clear to Annabeth and her heart stopped. It was Percy. He was smiling and laughing, his raven hair blowing around him like a devilish halo, his ocean eyes were bright and carefree and when they looked down at the girl in his arms, they filled with love. Raw tender love. It broke Annabeth's heart, she realized that this was years ago, but it still hurt to know that there had been another before Annabeth. _

_She then wondered how many had come before Annabeth. Maybe she didn't want to know. _

_Percy smiled at the girl and gave her a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Mary." He mumbled. Annabeth was pretty sure that only Mary and herself had heard it. The Mary girl giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. _

"_I love you too, Perseus." _

**And scene. Not much action, but important. Annabeth is learning about our dear friend Perseus :) Until next time, whenever that is. Bye!**

**(PS. Anyone else go to Warped Tour? Tell me about your time, because I had an absolute blast. Even though I have a black eye now XD)**

**Like I said on Rock N' Roll, each chapter name is a song. Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park.**

**TBATDP**


End file.
